In Two Weeks Time
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: This is dedicated to all of our soldiers and to my good buddy L.J. Bard. Rating may change. Liley. Lilly is leaving in two weeks for training in the Military. Find out what happens between Lilly and Miley. As well as Oliver.
1. Chapter 1 Telling Miley

Author's Note: I do **NOT** own anything of Hannah Montana.

Author's Warning: Liley Fem-slash.

In Two Weeks Time

Chapter One

Telling Miley

I pulled her towards me as Miley continued to cry and yell out, " You can't go Lilly ! I need you here with me ! I need you here, please don't leave me, please !"

I sighed and pulled her close, holding her against my body whispering sweet soothing words into her ear while she continued to cry. As I did I thought about telling her why I wanted to join the Military, why I needed too even if that meant that I would lose her in the process.

I didn't want to lose her, not ever but I couldn't leave and not come back without her knowing that I loved her so much, that I would give my life for hers in a heart beat.

" Miles, I need to tell you something." I whispered into her ear after she calmed down a bit.

Miley nodded against my neck and sat back an little to look me in the eyes, " What is it, Lilly?"

" Miley, the reason why I joined the Military is because I wanted to help make an difference . But I also needed to do this because I wanted to protect everything we worked so hard to accomplish. As well as to keep my family and friends, especially you Miley because....."

"Because why Lilly ?" Miley whispered as she stared at me with her blueish-gray eyes that could make you melt from inside out with one single look.

" Because I love you, Miley. I'm in love with you."

Miley stared at me with wide eyes before jumping to her feet and backing away from me like I was some kind of plague while shaking her head " no ".

" I had to tell you before I left Miley. Because there's no grantee that I'll come back alive." I tell her as I stand up from where we've been sitting on the beach not caring that I had sand on the back of my pants.

" Don't say that Lilly!!!" Miley shouted at me, which made me wince.

" Miley I-" I started to say something but Miley interrupted me.

" No!!!!!!!" before she took off running towards her house.

I didn't stop her, I just watch sadly as she ran away from me. Closing my eyes I slowly sat back down and watched the ocean. Not knowing weather it might be my last chance to see it for an while.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was, 1 am it red. Sighing I stood up and slowly made my way home not caring that I was going to get yelled at by my mom when I got in because I was out too late.

I quietly opened the front door to my house and quietly shut it noting the T.V. was on but the volume was turned almost all the way down, locking the door before I made my way towards my bedroom.

Sighing as I flipped on the light before closing my door quietly as too not to wake my mom, I walked towards my dresser and picked up my forms and information telling me when I would be leaving for training before I would be shipped out to where ever they wanted to put me. Two weeks from today I would be leaving everything I knew, everything I ever loved to help protect that one thing and to help make the world an better place to live.

I got up and shut off my light before moving back to my bed, hoping and praying to fall alseep quickly before I had to be up to go to work for the last time before I tell my boss that this is his two weeks .

That's it for Chapter One. I hope you liked it. This is dedicated to all of our soldiers and to my good buddy L.J. Bard. Please read and review let me know what you think. Thanks Ink.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Inside My Heart

Chapter Two

Pain In My Heart

I woke up 20 minutes before my alarm goes off, silently I sit up and turned it off before going to my closet grabbing something to wear before I had over to my bathroom took an long warm shower to relax my muscles before I had to be at work.

After I was done I bowled dried my hair while brushing it, before I brushed my teeth and put in my contacts leans, then I got dressed in a pair of jeans, and one of my work shirts that all employees had to wear, which I thought was stupid but oh well I won't be long enough to complain much longer anyways. I walk over to my bedside table and grab my papers to show my boss that he will need to find someone else to work pretty soon.

I head to the kitchen to grab an bit to eat before I had to be at work and once again noting the silence in the house which meant that mom was at either at work or upstairs in bed nursing an bad hang over.

I glance at the clock and notice I better hurry the hell up of I'm going to be late for work. Quickly I grab my keys and run threw the kitchen to the front door, slamming the door then made sure that it was locked before I continued to my car which was an piece of crap but I didn't care it got me to point A and to point B still.

20 minutes later, I ran threw the mall to my work place and hopped over the counter, ironing the shocked looks that I received when I did. Quickly I grabbed my time card punched before I headed back to the counter I just jumped and flipped on the Open sign, and we was in business since the place was pretty much packed which was shocking for O'ld Dings and Dongs Sand-which Shop.

It was my lunch break when I was heading back to talk to my boss when I heard the laugh I knew so well, Miley. I looked over my shoulder and smile I raised my hand to wave but stopped when I watched in shock when non other then Oliver Oken pulled Miley to him and kissed her on the lips. Quickly I shook my head to clear and continue my way to see my boss even if tears did prickly my eyes I wouldn't show my tears but my heart tore into little pieces. I blinked slowly as I stood in front of the manger's door and place my hand over my heart. Pain shoot right through me, my inter body. Taking an shaky breath I raise my hand and knocked , waited an moment or too when I heard an loud, muffled yell through the door. I opened the door and walking in, over too my boss and hand him my papers.

I don't remember much about the talk since I couldn't get my mind off of my best friends kissing, Miley and Oliver kissing..............Huh that was new......

I headed home but decided to take an d tour to the beach to sit and think, and too hopefully fix my broken heart and the pain that shots thought my heart each and everything I visualize them kissing.

I wasn't really watching where I was going either cause I walked into someone I haven't seen since graduating, Sarah Finn.

" I'm am so, so sorry Sarah. Are you okay ?" I asked her, pulling her up with my hand that I held out to her.

Sarah laughs and shakes her head before saying," You sure haven't changed much Lilly. But yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't watching were I was going cause I'm looking for my little brother, Josh. You wouldn't happen to see him would you ?"

I shook my head before I heard an little kid giggle before smiling and giving her an thumb up then point it over my shoulder towards the giggling bushes. Sarah smiled and laugh as walked to the giggling bush," I got you now, Joshua William Finn!!" Sarah yelled as she jumped into the bushes and pulled out an mini Sarah who screamed and laughed as Sarah tickled him tell he peed on himself.

"So what are you doing now ?" Sarah asked as she handed her brother an clean pair of shorts.

" Uh I join the Military, and I leave in two weeks." I tell her as watched her eyes widen just like Miley's did.

" Military ?" Sarah asked in as surprise voice

" Yep, don't know what bench yet, I just decided to let the Military pick for me." I tell her I as Josh runs out of the guys bathroom and into the ocean her goes.

Sarah growls loudly before she shouted out, " Dang it, Josh !"

Josh just laughed and splashed water everywhere trying to get more wet.

" Chill out, Sarah. He's just an kid. Like you was once. " I tell her before I continue my watch for anything out of the ordinary in the ocean.

" So how did Oliver and Miley take it ?" Sarah asked after an few minutes of silence between us.

Sighing I whispered, " Not too well, Oliver doesn't know yet I was going to tell him today. But well let's just say I saw something ..... Shocking."

" Did you tell her?" Sarah whispered

" Did I tell her what Sarah ?" I asked

" Tell Miley how much you love her." she whispered

I quickly look away from her and stare out into the ocean that was once my play grounds.

" Oh, Lilly." Sarah whispered as she took one of my arms and hugged it as Josh ran to Sarah and sat down next to my other side and hugged my other arm.

" It was them wasn't it that you saw that was shocking." Sarah whispered

I just nodded my head and continued to stare out towards the ocean as both Finn's continued to hug each of my arms. As the pain in my heart got stronger.

That's it for Chapter Two. Please tell me what you think. Thanks Ink


	3. Chapter 3 Explaining & Famous BBQ Recipe

Chapter Three

Explaining and Famous BBQ Recipe

I don't know how long we sat there like that when my cell phone went off. Sighing quietly I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open without seeing who it was.

" Hello?"

" Lilly, you haven't seen Miley around have you darling?"

" Mr. Stewart ?"

" Yep, I was just wondering if you seen her." Mr. Stewart asked

I looked around the beach before answering him. " No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon at work. She was with Oliver at the mall. Mr. S."

He sighed, before saying, " Well thank a kindly darling. Also, we're having BBQ tonight wanted to know if you were going to eat with us since I haven't seen ya around here lately."

" Your welcome, Mr. S. Um.....I ain't sure but I'll be happy to stop by and see you, and eat of course."

He laughed before saying," Alright then I'll see ya later. And if you see that daughter of mine tell her to get her slow poking butt home. K ?"

I laughed loudly which made both of the Finns smile before I replied, " I'll do that Mr. S. I'll see you later. "

And with that we hung up our phones.

" Mr. Stewart?" Sarah asked as she looked at my watch.

" Yep. Wanted to know if I seen his slow poking butt of a daughter around, and wanted to know if I was eating with them tonight."

Sarah laughed and shook her head, " You and your stomach. Lilly. Well it's time I get this little monster home before mom and dad freak out and send out the police."

I stood up and gently grabbed Josh's arm as he jumped up to his feet tried to run for the ocean, when I did he pouted at me which made me smile at him and shake my head before saying, " Sorry buddy. But that doesn't work on me." which resulted him to pout more.

Sarah smiled as I help her up, " Thank you."

I nodded my head and followed her to her car, " Take care, Sarah. And you little man, be good."

Josh shook his head at me before I tickled him.

Josh laughed and screamed, " Otay otay I be good. I premiss."

Sarah laughed and buckled him in once I moved out of the way, before she turned to me and wrapped her arms around me," Please be careful, Lilly and send me an e-mail every now and then. Okay ?"

I nodded and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

Sighing I walked to my car and jumped onto the hood before reclining back against my window shield and watched as the ocean began to clam as the sun started to set.

I watched for an few minutes before getting into my car and headed over to the Stewart's house to have some BBQ.

It didn't take me long to get there, once there I put my car in park, turned off the engine and got out. I closed my door and made my way to front door that I use to ollie my skateboard through and knocked.

I could hear Mr. Stewart and Miley auguring somewhere inside the house that was my second home, sighing I thought to myself, Maybe this is an bad idea. I turn around to walk to my car but as I did the front door open and there stood Mr. Stewart.

He smiled at me, " Hey Lilly."

I smiled back at him and said, " Hey Mr. S." before walking inside and sat down on the couch.

" So, what's going on between you and Miles ?" he asked after he shut the door and took an seat beside me.

Without answering him I pulled out my papers, handed it too him, and waited as he red it though.

" She's mad at because you joined the Military ?" he asked

I shook my head, looked away and said, " I told her that I'm in love with her."

When I looked back at him, I could tell he wanted to cry, clearing my throat I also told him what I told her, " I couldn't leave here without telling her that I love her, that I'm in love with her. Before I left . Because there's no grantee that I'll come back alive."

He didn't say anything for an while and I was afraid that he would throw me out while yelling to keep away from Miley and his family.

So I stood up, grabbed my papers of the coffee table and made my way to the door before I heard my name. I stopped and turned around to face Mr. Stewart scared of what he might say.

" Stay and have some BBQ then we'll talk. I'll also get Miley down here." He said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab our already fixed plates.

I grabbed mine when he handed it too me and started stuffing my face with his famous recipe BBQ which made him laugh loudly.

This is going to be an long night, I thought to myself.

That's it for Chapter Three. Short I know. But I had two more stories to update. Please leave your comments. Thanks Ink


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiveness

Chapter Four

Forgiveness

I was nervous as hell when Mr. Stewart yelled for Miley to come down to the living room. So I bounced my leg up and down to try and get rid of some of my nervous. I could feel Mr. Stewart's eyes on me before returning to the stairs where we could hear Miley walking down them.

" Yea, dad wha -" Miley started to say but stopped. My guess was that she saw me, before she continued, " What is she doing here ? "

Mr. Stewart sighed loudly, " Miley sit down."

" You want me to sit down. While she's here ? Your crazier than I thought ya old hillbilly."

I stood up from the couch while saying, " Mr. S. Don't worry about it. She doesn't want me here and this is her home. So I'm going to respect her and leave. Thanks for the BBQ." and with that I left.

I got into my car, started it, then drove to my house. Once there I noticed that I was home alone for the night since mom had too work. Sighing I pulled into my driveway, turned off my car, and just sat there staring into nothing.

Sighing I pulled my keys out, and opened my door before getting out of the car. Slamming it shut I cross my arms, put them on top of my hood and watched as the stars twinkled like Miley's eyes.

I stood there for an minute or two before turning around and walking to the house when I heard an car door slam shut from behind me.

" You've got my daddy wrapped around your little finger, Truscott."

I rubbed my forehead as I turned around to find Miley an foot away from me, " Miley, if your going to scream and hit me. Please let's do it inside. I really hate for the neighbors to call the cops and everything."

She didn't say anything after that for an while before she walked closer to me.

" Dad said that he was okay for you to love me like that. Or in his words, " Miley that girl would give her life up for ya in a heart beat. Bud, she loves ya more than any body that I've ever seen.".................................... Do you really love me like that?"

" You know I do Miley. You owned my heart since we were 15 years old."

Miley's mouth dropped open for an moment before she asked," You've loved me that way for 4 years ? Why didn't ya every say anything ?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, " Four long years. And I was scared, I didn't want to lose my best friend, over something you'll never return."

" Then why tell me that you love me on the beach ?"

I rubbed my forehead as I said, " Because there's no grantee that I'll come back alive and I wanted you to know before I left. "

We stared at each other for an while after that, I could see the her eyes shining with tears. I looked away from her.

" Don't say that. Please." Miley whispered, as she began to cry.

I looked back at her, walked closer towards her. She didn't move as I continued to move closer towards her. I was close enough that she threw her arms around me as she began to cry harder.

Sighing I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

" I'm sorry. I'm so, so Sorry." Miley kept whispering as she continued to cry.

" Shh...Miles. It's okay. It's okay." I whisper to her hoping to clam her down.

Once she clammed down enough we headed inside the house and sat down on the couch to talk.

" I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Miley said as she played with her hands.

I smiled and grabbed her hand while saying," It's fine Miles. I mean I just got done telling you that I joined the Military. Then I dropped the L word on top of it. I might have done the same thing you did."

Miley smiled sadly at me, " I'm still sorry."

I tugged on her hand till she was laying down. Her head in my lap, " It's okay." I whisper while I started to play with her hair. It wasn't long till she fell asleep while holding my hand while I continued to play with her hair with my other hand.

" Wish you didn't join the Military." Miley whispered

I smiled sadly while saying," I know."

" Did you tell your mom yet?" she whispered as she turned her head and looked me in the eyes.

I shook my head "no" while she frowned.

" Why haven't you told her yet?" she asked as she rolled over on to her back.

I sighed loudly and stopped playing with her hair, " Cause I know she'll talk me out of it, and I ain't going to let her do that."

" Can I ?" Miley whispered again.

I shollowed before asking, " Do what ?"

" Ask you to stay."

I closed my eyes for an moment before opening them at the feel of an hand on my face, Miley's hand.

" Can I ?" she asked again

" Miley please don't ask me this. I ...I would stay for you. But they'll come and get me if I don't show up, then they'll place me in jail for aidwalking." I said quietly, and before I knew it Miley's lip were on mine.

That's it for Chapter Four. I know it's short, but I've been helping my dad tare down an trailer to move in another. I promise the next chapter will be longer and up soon. Please leave your thoughts. Thanks Ink


End file.
